


Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop

by Claudii85



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Getting Together, M/M, Meddling clary, Mention of clizzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 12:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: "So, you like my coffee shop?""I, uh, yeah, your coffee, your coffee's good I mean."Jace let out a laugh."Anything else you like about this place? My eyes maybe?" asked Jace with a wink





	Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't wrote anything in forever and I am kinda nervous to post it but I like it, I hope you will like it too. :)

"Just ask him out! You could ask him to come to your next gig," said Clary to her best friend.  
  
"Could you maybe talk a little bit less loudly," hissed Simon, looking frantically around them to make sure the barista hadn't heard Clary.  
  
"No Si, because you need to do something about it, it's getting ridiculous and I'm tired of hearing you talk about how his eyes are the most beautiful thing you ever saw..."  
  
"Could you please shut your mouth?"  
  
The barista, Jace, Simon  had finally learned a few weeks back, was tall, blond and muscular. If you asked Simon he would compare him to Captain America with more tattoos. And his eyes, oh man his eyes were mesmerizing. Blue and brown mixing together, Simon could have looked at them for hours. Simon never knew before that heterochromia was so pretty.  
  
"Oh stop that," laughed Clary, "what's the worse that could happen anyway?"  
  
"I don't know, he could ear you and he would obviously reject me and then I would have to find a new coffee shop. A coffee shop that I would probably not like as much as this one."  
  
"Could you stop being so dramatic?"  
  
"No, I can't," Simon continued but his rambling was cut by Jace's voice.  
  
"So, you like my coffee shop?"  
  
Simon turned around startled by the voice. He hadn't noticed he and Clary had moved to the counter. Suddenly Simon's eyes went wide, realizing Jace had probably heard part of their conversation. Simon was mortified.  
  
"I, uh, yeah, your coffee, your coffee's good I mean."  
  
Jace let out a laugh.  
  
"Anything else you like about this place? My eyes maybe?," asked Jace with a wink.  
  
How could he know about his eyes...Oh no, Simon wanted to crawl under the floor. Jace had totally heard him talking about it. He wanted to die, he knows he was being dramatic but Jace was only making fun of him, there was no way he was flirting with Simon. No one flirted with him, ever!  
  
"Oh please, don't start him on your eyes and how they are the most beatiful thing he ever saw beside your entire face," said Clary with a laugh.  
  
Simon let out a shocked gasp. He couldn't believe Clary just said that, but he noticed Jace seemed...pleased by Clary's comment? Probably only because Clary said he was pretty. There was no other reason.  
  
"Don't make that face, you were never gonna make your move and I couldn't stand watching BOTH of you," emphasized Clary, "looking like you are the 7th marvel of the world and doing nothing about it."  
  
"He's not...I mean, I'm not his type", said Simon weakly.  
  
"You are."  
  
"What?," sputtered Simon.  
  
"My type, you are, I mean."  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"Finally," Clary said grinning, "it was about time."  
  
Simon glared at his best friend.  
  
"Oh look at the time," said Clary in the worst fake surprised tone Simon ever heard, "I have a date so I really need to go."  
  
"You have a date?," asked Simon dumbly, "With who?"  
  
"I didn't tell you? Her name is Izzy, we met in my art class. She is a model. Im fact, this is our second date."  
  
"Wait, wait, wait, Izzy? You mean my sister Izzy?," asked Jace.  
  
Clary looked sheepish for a second.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"So you knew about my crush on your friend?"  
  
"Ok yes, and that's why I said something. Izzy told me about it and I hadto do something about it. Please Simon don't be mad at me."  
  
"I am not, but only because it turns out that Jace have a crush on me", answered Simon grinning from ear to ear."  
  
"Hey! We could double date!!", proposed Clary excitedly.  
  
'Not opposed to the idea but, I think Simon and me should go on a few dates alone before we double date. If you want to date me, of course," added Jace rapidly.  
  
"I'd love to", answered Simon.  
  
-FIN-  
  
  
    


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, kudos and comments are always appreciated ♥


End file.
